Bo' Rai Cho/Dragon Breath
Strategy Dragon Breath Bo' Rai Cho is yet another addition to the offensive Martial Artist team. All Martial Artists teamed with him gain an increased critical chance to their attacks, furthering their offensive power. By himself, Bo' Rai Cho is able to inflict 100% area effect damage to any one of the tagged out opponents, either with his combo ender or when a critical hit occurs. As all damage from his critical hits transfer to the next opponent, it is viable to equip him with equipment or talents that center around crit, such as "Black Dragon Training" and "Lin Kuei Tutorage". Due to the increased crit chance he already gains from his passive, it would be more recommended to lean towards more on boosting crit damage than critical chance. Recommended Talents On the player's side, his passive can be boosted with the following talents: * Precision * Opportunist * Black Dragon Training * Lin Kuei Tutorage * Shirai Ryu Teachings * Death Mark Technique * The Art of the Tsunami * Boar Stance On the enemy's side, his passive can be weakened with the following talents: * Defender's Bulwark * Ghost Armor * Red Dragon Training * Hawk Stance * Combat Veteran Interactions Good with *Other Martial Artist characters namely: **Kung Lao/Hat Trick: Kung Lao greatly boosts the critical damage of Martial Artist teammates. He also gains additional critical chance from both Bo' Rai Cho and his own passive, allowing him to deal a lot of damage by himself. **Triborg/Cyrax (LK-4D4): He can boost the critical damage of all characters on his team and his SP1 will deal critical damage more often. **Kung Jin/Prime: His passive greatly boosts critical chance for Martial Artist teammates, allowing Bo' Rai Cho to inflict crit more frequently. **Liu Kang/Flaming Fists: With the help of Bo' Rai Cho's passive, Liu Kang can potentially deal a lot of basic damage. **Jacqui Briggs/Kosplay: In her Sub-Zero costume, she would be able to deal more crit against Outworld opponents. Countered by *'Kenshi/Elder God, Kitana/Assassin' & Scorpion/Hellspawn: All three of them are immune to critical attacks, with Kenshi extending this to other Elder God characters, lowering the efficiency of Bo' Rai Cho's passive. *Characters that can inflict Blind, such as Kitana and Jade. **Shadow Sash: At the start of the match, Bo' Rai Cho will be blinded, causing basic hits to have a chance of missing, limiting his passive. **Jacqui Briggs/Kosplay: Aside from the Poison Aura while in her Reptile costume, she can also cause blind on her SP2. **Kenshi/Ronin & Combat Shotgun Gear: The character and equipment deal more damage against Martial Artists including Bo' Rai Cho. Abilities Here are Bo' Rai Cho's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Bo' Rai Cho's support and equipment cards. Trivia * Previously, Bo' Rai Cho's SP1 is stated to inflict both stun & fire, even though the latter effect never happened upon use. As such, he counted towards Quests that require characters who can inflict stun or fire. This is no longer the case as "Fire" was removed from the description, possibly citing this as an error. Category:Characters Category:Gold Characters Category:Challenge Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:Critical Chance Boost Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tag attacks/effects Category:Area Effect Characters